Qui s'y frotte s'y pique Blondasse
by SofiaLight
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et c'est l'heure du dessert Malfoy. D'Arlot, sale sang de bourbe. Sofia, ta double identité te protège du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Rends moi ma liberté ou tu enseignera à des fantômes, tu sais que je suis capable
1. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, n'est-pas Blondasse?

**Disclaimer: je ne fais que m'amuser avec les persos**

**Pour les articles, il faut aller à ****http:/ .fr/ portraits/ **** (enlever les espaces). Si quelqu'un connaît le propriétaire du blog, s'il vous plaît dites le moi, je n'arrive pas à le joindre pour avoir la permission d'utiliser ses articles que je trouve d'une grande qualité.**

**PS: pour plus de facilité, « j'actualise » la date des tomes, c'est à dire que le tome 6, où nous nous trouvons, se déroule en 2008. Ne prend pas en compte certains éléments des tomes 5,6 et 7.**

...

Ann Pov

_Mum mum mum mah (x5)_

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
LoveGame intuition play the cards with space to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No her can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)

Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah) 

BOUM

_J'étais tranquillement en train de chanter dans MA tête, quand d'un coup je me retrouve par terre. Merci qui? Merciii Hermiooone, qui me regarde d'un air qui dit « refait ça ICI et je te tue! ». La bibliothèque, son « sanctuaire »._

-Ann nous sommes dans la bibliothèque! Oh par Merlin que dirait Mrs. Pince si elle nous trouvait! Je ne pourrais pas finir mon devoir! Oh par Merlin.._Youpiii revoilà Hermione en mode pleurnicharde, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être chiante quand elle s'y met.. _Tu m'écoutes oui?

-Hermione Hermione Hermione. Tu stresses trop. Inspire, expire. Voilà c'est ça, tranquillement. _Enfin calmée._ Tu n'as besoin ni de la biblio, ni des livres pour faire ton devoir. Tu as lu tous les bouquins au sujet du venin d'Acromantula, et Hagrig t'a même filé un coup de main. _Soupir _Tu sais quoi, moi j'en ai marre, je vais faire un tour. A ce soir. _Je me relève, prend mon sac, et pars vers la sortie._

-Tu n'es pas fâchée? _Me demande-t-elle, craintivement. Mon dieu qu'elle m'énerve _**(ça m'éneeeeeerve toutes celles qui portent la frange à la Kate Moss..ok je sors)**

-Non Hermione, j'ai besoin d'air. Je peux pas rester 6h dans une bibliothèque moi. _Lui dis-je en élevant la voix et agitant la main, avec classe bien sur!_

_-_Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut _me lance Pince. Et elle me jette un regard avadaquedavrisant. Pouffiasse._

_Donc maintenant que je suis seule dans les couloirs je me présente. Ann d'Arlot de Saint-Saud, née moldue, Gryffyndor, 1m63, chatain, yeux marrons, banale et fade comme Jane Eyre et Bella Swan (désolé j'aime les bouquins mais je peux pas la saquer, elle a l'air shoutée à longueur de journée) pour tout le monde magique ou pas, sauf Dumby,Tonton Sev', Mumus, Tonks et papa. Pour eux je suis Annabella Sophie-Marie Black Riddle, dite Sofia (avec un accent sur le i, s'il vous plaît). Et je suppose que vous savez qui est mon père. Non? Ben Sirius. _

_Vous vous dites: « Riddle? elle a un lien de parenté avec Lui? » Ben ouais. Dumby, après la mort de son amour Grindelwald, parce que oui, il est gay, s'est soûlé avec sa meilleure ami, Astrea, ils ont couché ensemble et l'a mise en cloque. C'est pas beau ça? Bref, donc mariage arrangé, et Ariane Dumbledore, deuxième du nom, est née. __Ça c'est ma mamie. Et lors de son adolescence, elle est tombé amoureuse de Papi Tom. Bien su, à lui ça l'arrangeait de l'épouser ,la fille à Dumby, « mon fils aura des super pouvoirs ». Il a bien joué le jeu, le con. Et mamie est tombé enceinte, d'une fille. Elle s'est rendue compte qui était réellement Tom (c'était un putain d'acteur vous savez?) et elle s'est barré chez papa, à Poudlard. _

_Malheureusement, son corps et son esprit (à cause de tout ce bordel) étaient faibles et elle est morte en couches. Et voilà ma maman chérie, Ann-Lou qui a vu le jour. Elle a grandi blablabla est allé à Poudlard sous une fausse identité (faudrait pas que Tom la trouve) et a eu une relation secrète avec mon père, Sirius. Ils se sont mariés à la sauvette, car j'étais en chemin. Alors que j'étais chez ma cousine et ma tante (les Tonks) ma mère s'est fait tué dans une descente des Deatheaters, et papa s'est fait emprisonné. Je suis donc resté avec ma tante, et j'allais souvent à Poudlard. _

_Bien sur, je pourrais vous parler pendant des heures sur moi, mais je vois des problèmes à l'horizon._

-Tiens tiens, ce serait pas d'Arlot la Barjo Sang de Bourbe? _Vous avez deviné qui c'est? Oui, la Blondasse._ Que fais-tu toute seule dans les couloirs? _Ses mmm gorilles ricanaient._

-Tiens tiens, ce seraient pas La Fouine Bondissante et ses deux idiots? _Insérer regard méprisant et noir._ Pousse toi Blondie tu gènes le passage.

-Non._ S'approche de moi, c'est fou ce qu'il est grand c'ui la. Tu me fais peuuuuuuur ouuuuu. A prendre avec ironie._ C'est à ceux de rang inférieur à se pousser._ Si tu savais._

-Malefoy, ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche! _Et voilà le reste de la Bad Band qui arrive youpiiii._ Ohhh mais tu a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant! _Merci Zabini pour ce commentaire très pervers. Oui avec lui TOUT est pervers beuuurk. Beuuurk regard lubrique._

-On dirait que la petite Sang de Bourbe s'ennuie, peut être que tu veux lui tenir compagnie Zabini?_Rêve Malfoy, et pas la peine de me lancer ce regard démoniaque t'es nul._

_Bon il faudrait pas que je rate mon RDV avec Sev'._

-Malfoy lâche moi ou tu en souffriras les conséquences. _Rires de la part de ces idiots. Môônsieur me colle contre le mur et me prend à la gorge._

_Je fait genre je me débat et donne de coups de pied, essaye de le griffer. Mais comme Blondie s'esclaffe je passe en mode « je suis morte ». C'est très facile. Ton cœur arrête de battre pendant un moment. Je relâche tous mes muscles._

_-_Eh d'Arlot? D'Arlot?_Il panique! Ouiiii._**(****Elle panique, Elle panique ****Fous-moi la paix ma sale caboche Tu ne me feras pas sombrer Je t'aurai à grands coups de pioche Si tu ne laisses pas ****tomber)**_ Il me lâche je tombe au sol, aiee._

-Merde Malefoy tu l'a tuée! Merde! Meerde! _Mon dieu comme c'est jouissif. Nott pose sa main dans mon cou. _Elle respire pas! Merlin tu l'a tuée! _Les filles crient. J'en peut plus j'éclate de rire devant leurs visages paniqués et ahuris. Merlin que c'est marrant._

-Hahahahahha Vous auriez vu vos têtes! Merlin où est Crivey quand on a besoin de lui? Hahaha _Je vais mourir de rire, j'en ai les larmes au yeux._

_PAM. Oh le salaud! Malefoy ma giflée! Goujat! Je me relève, efface le sang qui coule du coin de ma bouche et lui lance:_

_-_Malfoy, ça tu vas me le payer. Je vais te dire une chose, non à vous tous. _Je les regarde un par un, le regard le plus fou que j'ai en réserve, ils reculent, sourire sadique. Je prend Blondie par sa veste et le soulève 10cm au dessus du sol, les autres ne comprennent pas comment je peux faire ça_. Vous êtes allés trop loin. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et l'heure de manger ma glace à sonnée. Préparez vous à souffrir. _Je le lance contre ses camarades qui tombent comme des quilles._ Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, n'est ce pas Blondasse?

Je pars le cœur léger vers les cachots, tandis que derrière moi un parfum de mort et angoisse se laisse sentir.

**...**

**Extrait du chapitre deux:**

**A midi, une flopée inhabituelle de chouettes déposent des parchemins devant chaque élève et professeur.**

**..-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Qui a fait ça?**

**-Aujourd'hui nous ferons de l'Occlumencie et de la Légimencie**

**Les racistes sont à nos portes, ils gagnent sans cesse du terrain. Il faut avouer qu'il en existe de bien des sortes et de toutes les couleurs, de tout milieu social et de toute confession. Le raciste c'est cette personne qui ne tolère pas la différence, qui ne la comprend pas, qui ne la reconnaît ni ne l'admet. La plupart du temps, le raciste va souhaiter supprimer la différence, de sous ses yeux ou du monde entier. Il blâme l'étranger de tous les maux de la société ; il le soupçonne des pires pêchés comme des délits les plus anodins parce qu'il a des mœurs étranges, inconnues. Mais soyons objectif, le raciste trouvera toujours quelqu'un de différent à lui, quelqu'un à haïr ou à mépriser, peu importe réellement sa couleur. **

**- Je suis plus puissante que tu ne le serra jamais, j'exige que tu me rende ma liberté ou alors je turais chaque élève dans d'atroces souffrances, tu sais que j'en suis capable.**


	2. Poudlard's news

**Poudlard's news**

**Merci aux reviews et à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte. Je vais essayer de publier maximum une semaine sur deux. Tous les conseils sont les bienvenus, tant qu'ils m'aident à améliorer la qualité de mes écrits.**

**Rappel ch1:**

_**-**_**Malfoy, ça tu vas me le payer. Je vais te dire une chose,non à vous tous. ****_Je les regarde un par un, le regard le plus fou que j'ai en réserve, ils reculent, sourire sadique. Je prend Blondie par sa veste et le soulève 10cm au dessus du sol, les autres ne comprennent pas comment je peux faire ça_. Vous êtes allés trop loin. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et l'heure de manger ma glace à sonnée. Préparez vous à souffrir. _Je le lance contre ses camarades qui tombent comme des quilles._ Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, n'est ce pas Blondasse? **

**Je pars le cœur leger vers les cachots, tandis que derrière moi un parfum de mort et angoisse se laisse sentir.**

**...**

PI PI PI PI PAM_. Stupide réveil. Je veux doooomiiiiir. PI PI PI PI. Merde! Stupide rouquine et son stupide cadeau de Noël d'un stupide réveil magique! J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup, me tourne vers l'objet de mes tourments et le balance rageusement à travers la vitre qui, en se cassant alerte tout le dortoir. Ce qui veut dire blablatage incessant de Parvati et Lavande, et donc pas de grasse mat'. Je soupire, déjà fatiguée. Cling. Qui est l'imbécile qui ouvert mes rideaux et a allumé toutes les lumières? Le raton-laveur, qui d'autre. Quoi? Qu'est t'as à me regarder comme ça?_

-Ann dépêches-toi on va être en retard! Parvati tu n'aurait pas vu Pattenrond? Je le cherche depuis trois jours.

_Moi je sais! Moi je sais! Il est enfermé dans la salle de Sev' pour qu'il aie une attaque d'allergie et que je puisse mettre mon plan en action. AHHH je me sens mieux d'un coup! Je m'étire, me lève et pars vers la salle de bains. Un quart d'heure après, je descends les escaliers au bout desquelles Hermione commence déjà à engueuler Laurel et Hardi. _

-Non mais vous êtes idiots! Ce devoir est à rendre pour AU-JOUR-D'HUI! Vous avez étudié pour l'examen d'histoire? _Ron et Harry se regardent._

-On.. On a oublié. Il fallait qu'on fasse les sélections pour le quidditch et l'emploi du temps pour les entraînements.

-Oui, c'est ça. _Super constructif le rouquin. Je tousse, pour faire remarquer ma présence._

-Toi! Une heure que je t'attends! On est déjà en retard! On va pas avoir le temps de déjeuner, partons._ Je roule des yeux et suis les trois mousquetaires dans les couloirs. Blablabla quidditch blabla cours de potions... Ils savent pas parler d'autre chose? Je me sépare du groupe à une intersection, moi j'ai faim et je ne vais pas jeûner. _

_Ils ont même pas remarqué que j'étais plus là. Super les amis! Bref, j'arrive à la grande salle alors que tout le monde commence à partir. Tiens! Voilà Blondie. Oh... mais c'est que tu m'évites chéri! Tss tss pas bien. Oui je t'ai vu. Je m'approche de lui, ha! On dirait qu'il va faire dans son froc. _

-Tu es tout seul Blondie? Ohh pauvre petite chose. _Insérer moue boudeuse. _Ne t'inquiète pas va, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. _J'adore mon sourire carnassier, je suis si douée! _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je mords pas! A moins... que tu me le demandes. _Morgane! Quelle tête de dégoût qu'il fait! Concentre toi! Je me fais la jeune fille blessée._ Mais mon cœur, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça.? _Je pose ma main sur sa joue et fais semblant d'être sur le point de pleurer. Pas mal d'élèves se sont réunis autour de nous. Je commence à sangloter. Dans les dents! _Si c'est comme ça, je dirais à tout le monde que tu a essayer de me tuer._ Je lui chuchote cette phrase à l'oreille._ A tout à l'heure Blondie! _Je fais mon entrée dans la Grande Salle en me léchant le bout des doigts. Mmm Son sang est délicieux. Je m'assoie et déjeune._

_20 minutes après, je marche dans les couloirs solitaires, et arrive en cours d'histoire. J'ouvre la porte sans frapper, me faufile à l'intérieur pendant que le prof dort, prends un sujet et m'assoie à coté de Neville, la seule place libre, et commence à écrire. La journée peut maintenant débuter._

_..._

_-..._Et n'oubliez pas de vous entraîner, il est im-pé-ra-tif que vous sachiez la métamorphose animale sur le bout de la baguette pour les aspics!

_Je roule des yeux en froissant « mon cours » ou plutôt le méga morpion que j'ai fait avec Harry. Hermione est encore en train de gribouiller sur ses feuilles... Ma pauvre, tu es un cas désespéré. Je m'avance en direction des cachots avec Dean tandis que Binocles et Poil de Carotte attendent le Paillasson. (**paillasson, paillasson, paillasson son son, somnambule somnambule somnambule bul bul..)**Ils me hèlent, et je leur dis qu'il faut se dépêcher ou Rogue nous enlèvera des points. A ces mots, Hermione commence à courir et à crier ce qui oblige à Ron et Harry à accélérer la cadence. Quand on arrive, les Serpantards sont déjà là. Des chuchotements s'élèvent, les élèves regardent Malfoy._

-Vous avez vu sa joue? Il paraît que même Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à le guérir... _Parvati, qui d'autre comme Marie Coutsou __**(orthographe à vérifier)**_

_-_Moi j'ai entendu dire que c'est quelqu'un de notre maison qui à fait ça. Tu y crois toi? _Moi oui Lavande, moi oui._

_Sévérus arrive de sa démarche si.. ben Sévérus quoi, il se prend pour qui avec sa cape à deux mornilles? Bref, d'un seul regard il fait régner le silence, c'est tout à son honneur. Il ouvre la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, qui claque contre le mur. Les élèves entrent, et quand c'est le tour de Malfoy, il l'interroge du regard. Mais celui ci maintient le regard dur, et part s'asseoir à coté de Nott et Zabini. Là, Sev' tourne le regard vers moi, et me dit, à travers celui-ci, qu'on va devoir parler. J'hausse des épaules, et je m'installe avec Hermione._

-Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui fait les binômes. Occlumencie et Légimencie. Vous devez savoir vous défendre. _Il écrit le nom des binômes au tableau, et on entend de nombreuses protestations, ceux ci sont mixtes entre les deux maisons. _D'Arlot, vu que vous êtes un nombre impair, vous viendrez avec moi. _Avec plaisir Sev', je crois que je vais encore plus m'amuser. Je me place face à lui tandis qu'il fait disparaître le mobilier._

_-_Si vous avez lu votre cours, vous connaissez les sorts à effectuer. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous voulez pas que vos secrets soient dévoilés. D'abord, l'un de vous essayera de pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre, puis vous changerez soit quand vous y arrivez, soit au bout de cinq minutes. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin. _Sans me prévenir, il me lance le sort informulé. Mais j'étais déjà préparée, et il se heurte à un mur. _Vos souvenir s'afficheront au dessus de votre tête, toute la classe pourra y avoir accès. _Les chuchotements, craintifs, reprennent. _Silence!

_Le cours débute ainsi, des sorts fusants de part et d'autre, des souvenirs embarrassants s'affichant et déconcentrant les élèves. Sev' devient de plus en plus rouge, des plaques apparaissent sur sa peau, et il commence à avoir su mal à respirer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les élèves se sont arrêtés et nous observent, surpris de me voir toujours intacte aux assauts du prof. Fatigué, celui-ci baisse sa garde et j'en profite pour m'immiscer dans son esprit. Son mur s'effrite rapidement, et nous avons accès à ses souvenirs. Des cours de Poudlard, un voyage à la recherche d'ingrédients rares. J'augmente la puissance du sort, et il commence à suer, ses yeux s'agrandissent. Un nouveau souvenir apparaît:_

_«Dans le bureau de Dumby, celui-ci, Sev, Rémus et une fillette de onze ans sont assis. Elle est brune, cheveux bouclés, yeux mauves. On la devine furieuse, elle se lève et frappe le bureau du poing._

_- Je suis plus puissante que tu ne le serra jamais, j'exige que tu me rende ma liberté ou alors je tuerai chaque élève dans d'atroces souffrances, tu sais que j'en suis capable!_

_-Calme toi Sofia!-lui lance Rémus- ça ne sers à rien de s'énerver!_

_-Il est mort, ce con de Voldemort, j'ai plus besoin de me cacher. Je veux être moi et choisir ma maison, choisir mes amis, choisir mon futur!_

_-Sofia, dit Sev de sa voie traînante, il est toujours vivant, je le sens et tu le sens aussi. Alors ne fait pas ta gamine._

_La fillette commence à trembler, et une explosion de magie se produit en elle, détruisant tout le mobilier et blessant les trois hommes, qui se trouvent projetés contre le mur. Elle halète, chancelle. Puis, tandis qu'ils essaient de se relever et de soigner leurs blessures, elle lance:_

_-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Albus. M'étonne pas que grand-mère ai voulu épouser Voldemort si tu ne la laissait pas vivre. Tu vas me perdre, et après il faudra pas venir pleurer. Je déciderai de la fin de la guerre, si guerre il y a. Et quelque soit le gagnant, j'aurai le monde à mes pieds »_

_Sévérus, pour m'empêcher de divulguer plus de secrets, me lance un expelliarmus et nous fout à la porte, alors qu'il reste une demie heure de cours. Il demande à Malfoy de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, alors qu'on se dirige vers la grande salle pour déjeuner en avance._

_..._

_A midi trente précises une flopée inhabituelle de chouettes déposent des parchemins devant chaque élève et professeur. Tout le monde s'est tu, et regarde les dit parchemins. Un coup d'œil vers les profs est suffisant pour voir qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien. Dumby ouvre le sien, et nous le montre: c'est un dessin de lui même. MacGo fait pareil, même résultat. Cela incite les élève à ouvrir « leur portrait ». Ils commencent à s'extasier quand tout à coup, le parchemin devient lumineux et un texte apparaît._

Poudlard's news

le premier journal du château

Premier article: les racistes

Les racistes sont à nos portes, ils gagnent sans cesse du terrain. Il faut avouer qu'il en existe de bien des sortes et de toutes les couleurs, de tout milieu social et de toute confession. Le raciste c'est cette personne qui ne tolère pas la différence, qui ne la comprend pas, qui ne la reconnaît ni ne l'admet. La plupart du temps, le raciste va souhaiter supprimer la différence, de sous ses yeux ou du monde entier. Il blâme l'étranger de tous les maux de la société ; il le soupçonne des pires pêchés comme des délits les plus anodins parce qu'il a des mœurs étranges, inconnues. Mais soyons objectif, le raciste trouvera toujours quelqu'un de différent à lui, quelqu'un à haïr ou à mépriser, peu importe réellement sa couleur, son origine ou ses préférences sexuelles. La Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen dit bien « tous les hommes naissent libres et égaux en droits »

Il y a le raciste que l'on voit et le raciste dissimulé. Le raciste que l'on voit est celui qui s'affirme. Il déteste la différence de l'autre. Jamais il ne cherchera à comprendre comment peut vivre son voisin, ce qu'il peut aimer, ce qu'il peut penser, ce qu'il peut sentir : Il s'en moque. Il est suffisamment méprisant pour l'affirmer en public. Afin de revendiquer son identité, il traite les autres avec mépris, avec violence, le refusant dans certains lieux, en repoussant sa compagnie ; il l'injuriera quelquefois et, si les lois le lui interdisent, il proférera ses insultes en privé ou lorsqu'il débordera. Le raciste se sent victime de l'étranger parce qu'un jour, on lui a dit qu'il était mauvais. Parfois même, les racistes vont se fédérer autour d'un parti politique, ou pire encore, en une milice, afin de détester l'autre en famille et de se sentir fort. Malheureusement c'est oublier que le bon pater familias aime ses enfants malgré leurs différences.  
Il y a aussi le raciste dissimulé : soit qu'il se cache, soit qu'on ne le voit pas.  
Le raciste qui se cache a peur plus qu'il ne hait l'étranger. Il n'a jamais eu affaire à lui, il ne le connaît pas, il ne l'a parfois jamais vu. L'étranger le fait frémir car, ne sachant qui il est, ni ce dont il est capable, il présume le pire. Il est intrigué par lui mais jamais il n'osera faire sa connaissance : On ne sait jamais ! Non seulement il a peur de l'étranger mais il a peur d'être reconnu comme un raciste ; il craint toujours d'être démasqué et ira jusqu'à tenir le discours de la tolérance afin de se bien cacher.  
Le raciste que l'on ne voit pas est le plus dangereux car il entretient la pensée du racisme au fond de lui, sans jamais qu'on la reconnaisse. Il est ce malaise qu'on ne parvient à identifier dans notre société. Il est la persuasion du racisme. Il voit le racisme partout et s'en sent victime. Il cultive alors le racisme des racistes et croit pouvoir les identifier et les juger, les haïr. Une chose paraît paradoxale, c'est quand un étranger est abattu par quelqu'un qui voulait défendre ses biens, on hurle au loup, au raciste ; on catalogue, on affirme sans savoir. Mais ces mêmes personnes n'ont rien à dire quand un chef d'état déclare le blanc ennemi de la patrie. Ils ne combattent que le racisme dont ils sont victimes, pas le racisme dans l'absolu ! Ils pensent une identité raciale : ils pensent racisme !  
Tout mal possède un remède. Celui du racisme c'est la culture, l'ouverture à l'autre, l'intelligence, le regard qui jauge mais qui ne juge pas. Pour nous sortir de ce carcan, il faut aller à la rencontre de l'autre et ne pas se contenter qu'il vienne à nous. Le racisme est le mal de l'ignorance et de l'incompréhension. Echangeons nos différences, nous ne pourrons que nous en enrichir. Une culture n'est que l'amalgame de coutumes différentes, la somme des inspirations d'un peuple. On nous parle de mondialisation, de suppression des frontières, mais où sont les citoyens du monde ? N'y a t'il aucune place pour une culture planétaire ? Quel exemple montre l'Homme du XXI° siècle ? Certainement pas celui du partage ! Certainement pas celui de la fraternité ! Encore moins celui de la paix et de l'amour. Les différences ne tiennent qu'à nos yeux, pas à nos cœurs !

Je vous rappelle, sorciers et sorcières, que tout acte de racisme est puni par la loi. Si vous êtes victimes, mettez vos souvenirs de ces moments-là dans une fiole et envoyez les au Directeur, qui saura punir le raciste sans qu'il sache qui l'a dévoilé, puisque celui ci compte d'innombrables victimes. Un étranger est un ami que l'on ne connaît pas encore. Vous avez compris, Serpents?

Je vous dis à la prochaine, avec un nouvel article qui dévoilera votre véritable identité face à tous. Je connais tous vos secrets.

Signé, la Pythie

_A la fin de l'article, les élèves commencent à regarder la table des Serpentards et à chuchoter. Ils sont blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Les plus jeunes tremblements, tandis que la Bad Band est furieuse. Malfoy cherche quelqu'un du regard, sûrement le coupable de cet article. Je discute avec Hermione qui est ravie que quelqu'un « aie autant de courage pour s'attirer les foudres des Serpentards ». Je suis le mouvement, et finis mon dessert. Malfoy et sa clique se lèvent pour partir, et sentant un regard sur lui se tourne vers ma table au niveau de la porte. Il me voit le fixer, et semble s'être rendu compte de qui a fait ça. Je lui souris tel le chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles, et il repart furibond._

_Je te l'ai dit, Blondasse, et ça ne fait que commencer._

_..._

**Alors ce deuxième chapitre? Pas trop mauvais? J'ai vu que j'avais fait quelques fautes au premier, je corrigerai ça quand je peux.**

**Prochain chapitre, réunion de notre héroïne avec certains professeurs, informations sur Voldemort et un article sur: le politicien, le dépressif, le tombeur, l'écocifiste, la grosse dinde, le salop, l'amoureux, la femme, l'homme, le provocateur, le con, l'imbécile, le vantard, le rabat-joie, le trouillard, la nonne, la rouquine, le morpion, l'allumeuse, la mégère, le narcissique, le renard, le vaniteux, la vipère, le sadique, l'abruti, le manipulateur, le nihiliste, l'inconstant, le profiteur. Celui qui remporte le plus de review sera publié d'abord. Bonne semaine, et hasta la vista amigos!****  
**


	3. Remontage de bretelles

**Remontage de bretelles.**

**Bonjour à tous... oui oui je suis toujours vivante. Je sais pas depuis quand je n'ai pas publié, au moins deux ans. Je suis rentrée en fac, mon ordinateur est mort entre temps, etc etc. je vous prie donc de me pardonner, accordez moi votre généreuse clémence, merde les cours de version classique déteignent... **

**Rappel :**

_A la fin de l'article, les élèves commencent à regarder la table des Serpentards et à chuchoter. Ils sont blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Les plus jeunes tremblements, tandis que la Bad Band est furieuse. Malfoy cherche quelqu'un du regard, sûrement le coupable de cet article. Je discute avec Hermione qui est ravie que quelqu'un « aie autant de courage pour s'attirer les foudres des Serpentards ». Je suis le mouvement, et finis mon dessert. Malfoy et sa clique se lèvent pour partir, et sentant un regard sur lui se tourne vers ma table au niveau de la porte. Il me voit le fixer, et semble s'être rendu compte de qui a fait ça. Je lui souris tel le chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles, et il repart furibond._

_Je te l'ai dit, Blondasse, et ça ne fait que commencer._

…_..._

_Une semaine a passé, et les profs n'ont toujours pas trouvé qui a lancé cet article. Tu m'étonnes ! Les Serpentards eux, sont sages comme des images. Ce qui fait que les autres en profitent pour faire des conneries. Je sens que la Pythie va bientôt frapper, mais elle attend sûrement le moment opportun._

_Dans une heure on a soins aux créatures magiques, youpiiiiiii. Et devinez avec qui... oui les serpents. Ce cours est d'un mortel... entre Hagrid qui est aussi bête qu'un troll et aussi sentimental qu'une femme enceinte de triplés regardant la comédie romantique la plus mièvre, et les bestioles plus pourries les unes que les autres... Bref, là je suis dans la salle sur demande, en train de trifouiller un pc. Si jamais j'y arrive, je suis riche : télévision, internet, mp3, portables tout fonctionnant à la magie. Richissime. Vous vous dites « non on ne peut pas apporter d'objets moldus à Poudlard, c'est interdit ». M'en fous. Je suis un génie._

_Bref, il faut que je me magne, le temps de descendre ces interminables escaliers, et de passer aux cuisines récupérer un petit quelque chose pour Remus, j'arriverai à temps en cours. Il y a pas mal de monde à l'étage, alors je décide de prendre un raccourci, non marqué sur la carte des maraudeurs, car depuis le temps, de nouveaux passages se sont « mystérieusement » ouverts._

-Sésame ouvre toi. _C'est sur qu'avec un mot de passe comme ça, personne ne l'ouvrira ce passage !_

_Je marche, marche, et descends les escaliers. Ce qui est bien avec ces nouveaux passages, c'est que je peux aller partout depuis partout. Exemple, depuis le miroir de la salle de bain du dortoir ou la cheminée de la salle commune des griffons, jusqu'aux autres salles communes (pratique pour espionner certains élèves... que dis-je ! Tous les élèves.) ou la chambre des Secrets, reconvertie en super studio/ labo/ salle de jeux. _

_J'entends des gloussements à ma gauche, m'arrête et m'approche du miroir teinté des toilettes du troisième étage. Ohhhh... _

-Je suis sûre que Ron-Ron m'adooooooore !_ Lavande, qui d'autre. Je suis au départ mais la réponse de Parvati me bloque._

_-_Comment tu vas faire pour l'avoir et l'éloigner d'Hermione et Harry ? _Allez dit tout à tata Sofìa._

-On est collé demain par Mme Pince, je lui ai caché son livre sur le Quiditch à travers le temps qu'il devait rendre la semaine dernière, et j'ai fait exprès d'en oublier un !

-Oh par Merlin ! tu es un génie ! et tu vas faire quoi alors ?

-Regarde, je vais mettre ça ! Vu qu'on doit ranger les livres à la moldue, cette robe magnifique va m'aider !

_Robe magnifique ? je manque de vomir. Je me focalise sur la robe et ne les entends plus. Beuuuuurk. C'est pas une robe ça. C'est un morceau de tissu imprimé léopard fuchsia et bleu électrique. _

-Fais voir !

_Oh mon dieu ! j'avais totalement décroché ! Lavande sort avec ce truc des toilettes. C'est à peine un cache sexe, qui lui colle à la peau comme si le dessin y était tatoué. Sans bretelles, ses seins tombent comme ceux d'une grand mère. Oh dieu ! Derrière c'est pire ! Tout son dos jusqu'aux fesses est lacé. Nooooooooon ! Elle vient de sortir des cuirasses en cuir jaune avec des froufrous oranges ! Tuez-moi ! TUEZ MOI ! ses bourrelets dépassent de partout, ses cuisses sont énormes. HO-RRI-BLE._

_Je manque de vomir. Je vais jamais pouvoir m'effacer cette image de la tête. Ohhh quelle bonne idée que je viens d'avoir. Je fouille dans mon sac, attrape l'objet de mon désir, m'amuse avec, puis repart toute guillerette vers le cours, après m'être reprise du choc._

_Quelques escaliers plus bas et le parc traversé, me voici à l'heure pour le cours._

_-_Bon les enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons voir un animal magnifique. C'est un yokai un « inugami ». Qui c'est ce que c'est un « inugami » ? Personne ?_ Je soupire et lève la main._

_-_Inu veut dire chien en japonais. _Yōkai_ est composé des kanjis, « monstre », « démon » ou « sorcier », et, « étrange ». On les dénomme parfois _mononoke_ « chose étrange », voire simplement _ayakashi_ , qui désigne plus généralement un _yōkai_ marin particulier. Les _yōkai_ possèdent souvent des caractéristiques animales, comme le _kappa_ qui ressemble à une tortue, mais ils peuvent aussi avoir une apparence humaine, voire inanimée ou même immatérielle. D'origine incertaine mais supposées provenir de la culture animiste des premiers habitants de l'archipel, les Aïnous ces manifestations s'insèrent dans de courts récits compilés entre la fin du XIe siècle et le début du XIIe siècle, au cours de l'Époque de Heian, dans le _Konjaku monogatari shū_ « Recueil d'histoires qui sont maintenant du passé »), recueil de légendes et faits historiques du Japon ancien. Les premières représentations connues de yōkai datent de l'Époque de Muromachi, où elles connaissent un grand succès. Les _Hyakkai zukan_ peints au XVIIIe siècle sont l'une des plus connues.

Êtres surnaturels, monstres, esprits, les _yōkai_ revêtent une multitude de formes et font partie intégrante de l'imaginaire japonais depuis les temps les plus reculés. Avec la modernisation de l'archipel au XIXe siècle , ils furent brusquement ravalés au rang de simples superstitions.

_-_Très bien Ann ! 10 points pour Griffindor._ Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. C'est vrai que sortis de leur patelin, il n'y connaissent rien ces sorciers._

-Vous ne lisez jamais de mangas vous ?

-Des quoi ?_ Lancent certains élèves, dont le Paillason. _Bande d'incultes !_ Et vlan dans tes dents._

_Hagrid nous hèle et on le suit dans la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive devant un enclos, où un canidé géant blanc de 1m70, au pelage long, nous attend, babines retroussées._

-Voici donc le chien géant du Japon. C'est une femelle adulte. _ Oh-le-con !_

-Hagrid ?

-Oui Ann, un problème ?

-C'est un louveteau ça, et un mâle.

-Je ne crois pas non, elle est vraiment grande.

-Je parierai ma vie que j'ai raison. Et j'ai raison parce que je suis déjà allée au Japon et que je m'y connaît mieux que toi en yokais. Tu n'a qu'à demander au professeur Mihura, de l'université des sciences animales de Tokyo._ Là, il reste sans voix. Les autres chuchotent. J'entends des « elle insulte le prof » « elle est folle » « elle se croit vraiment meilleure que les autres ». Ben oui._

-Bon, je vérifie ça après les cours. Allez, approchez vous !

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas dangereux ? _Demande ma Blondie chérie._

-Mais non ! Venez ! N'ayez pas peur, ils le sentent ! _Ça n'a pas l'air de rassurer les élèves._

_On se rapproche de l'enclos, et le louveteau s'agite, grogne, tourne comme un lion en cage._

-Pauvre petite peluche adorable ! _Malefoy, à mes côtés, me prend pour une folle. J'insiste_. Ils sont trop chou, tout chaud, et super câlins ! Et super protecteurs !

-Ann a raison sur certains points : leur température est très élevée, ils sont très protecteurs avec leur meute.

_Là, il donne un coup sur l'enclos magique de la raquette de tennis en plomb qui lui sert de main, ce qui fait sursauter le loup avant qu'il ne lance une boule d'énergie de sa bouche._

_-_Allez, lancez lui ces morceaux de viande. _Il nous fourre des steaks saignants dans les mains, et nous pousse à les lui lancer. Bad idea. Very bad. Ce mec s'est à peine renseigné. _

-Monsieur, demande Nott, vous êtes sûr que c'est bien ? Il a l'air encore plus furieux. _Il a raison, Kiba est sur le point de devenir fou. _

-Mais oui ! _Mais là, Kiba se met en position d'attaque, et commence à lancer des boules d'énergie contre la clôture, qui très vite commence à flancher. Les élèves reculent mais Hagrid lui, gronde le loup._

-Dites moi que c'est pas vous qui avez lancé le sort pour la clôture ! _Si Hermione, si._

_Hagrid a l'air de comprendre qu'il aurait du demander de l'aide. Kiba fait exploser la clôture, et là c'est le chaos. Les élèves courent dans tous les sens, fuyant la bête, tandis que celle ci est désorientée, justement, par tout ce mouvement. Zabini chute et se blesse, et l'odeur du sang change la donne. Kiba se jette sur Zabini et le renifle en bavant. Hagrid sort alors son bout de baguette._

-Ça ne sert à rien, les yokais sont insensibles à votre magie.

_Je m'approche de Kiba, doucement, pour qu'il repère ma présence et ne tue pas Zabini. Il lève le museau, sentant mon odeur, et me fixe. Je me rapproche encore, il grogne. À deux mètres de lui, alors qu'il est prêt à m'attaquer, pensant que je lui vole sa proie, je me couche lentement sur le sol. Règle numéro un, montrer qu'on a pas peur. Il abandonne Zabini, qui pleure comme une madeleine. Kiba s'approche, se place sur moi, ses dents à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Règle numéro deux, montrer qu'on est le plus fort. Je m'accroche à son cou en le serrant, il se débat, essaye de me mordre, mais je resserre ma prise. Règle numéro trois, faire preuve de protection. Je lui tire l'oreille, il arrête de se débattre. Je le lâche, et commence à lui gratter le museau. Je peux alors me relever, et lui s'assoit et commence à japper. Il est trop chou, à remuer sa queue._

_Je rie, je suis heureuse._

_Mais ma joie est de courte durée, Dumby, alerté par les cris lors de sa promenade bi-hebdomadaire, arrive. Il lance quelques sorts tranquillisants en voyant la situation._

-Hagrid ! Que c'est il passé ?

-Il nous a encore ramené une bête dangereuse, comme l'hippogriffe l'année dernière ! Il va falloir le tuer ! _Non !_

-Non ! Pas touche à Kiba!c'est mon bébé !_ Je me lance à son cou et regarde Dumby du regard le plus larmoyant que j'ai, faisant trembler ma lèvre, sur le point de pleurer. Il essaye de lutter, en vain. Il le sait en plus le centenaire !_

-Mlle d'Arlot, que c'est-il passé ?

-Professeur Dum..

-Hagrid, je demande à Mlle D'Arlot. Alors ? Et par pitié, reste dans un langage correct.

-Un : il s'est mal renseigné sur la nature des loups japonais. Deux : il est même pas fout..

-Miss s'il vous plaît ! _Je soupire et roule des yeux._

-Je disais, il est même pas capable de distinguer un mâle d'une femelle. Trois : il ne sais pas faire une clôture magique. Quatre : n'importe quel animal sauvage déteste les étrangers, et a peur si il se sens menacé, jusqu'au point de devenir violent. _Kiba me lèche le visage. Beurk, trop de bave. Je me nettoie avec la cape de Nott, à deux mètres de moi, mon bébé me suivant, puis je monte sur son dos_. Cinq euh là j'ai pas de cinq mais je finirai par trouver.

-Hagrid, c'est vrai tout cela ?

_Le géant bafouille, et, voyant Kiba calme et serein, il libère tout le monde. Nott ne rechigne même pas pour sa cape. Zabini lui me remercie en rejoignant la Bad Band,en claudicant. Ouahhh il va pleuvoir des donuts ce soir ! _

-Mlle D'Arlot, pour votre courage, 50 points à Griffindor. Allez tous à l'infirmerie pour vous faire soigner. Mlle, je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau. _Fais chier ! _

-Et pour Kiba ? Je peux pas le laisser tout seul !

-Vous n'avez qu'à le prendre avec vous jusqu'à ce soir, où nous décideront quoi en faire.

-Merciiiii ! _Je lui saute carrément dans les bras, étonnant les autres élèves. Puis je remonte sur Kiba et me dirige vers le lac, pour jouer avec lui, avant d'aller dîner._

_Nous voici à table, et la grande salle est « étrangement » silencieuse. Je suis en bout de table, Kiba à mes pieds, mangeant un sanglier. Hermione, véritable rat de bibliothèque, est à mes cotés, et pose plein de questions._

-Comment ça se fait qu'il ne mange pas la viande crue qu'on lui a lancé, mais pour le sanglier il n'y a pas de problème ?

-Il l'a chassé. Il faut un animal vivant._ Chiante chiiiiiiaaaaaante._

-Et comment _bla bla ?_

_Comme il y a deux semaines, la Grande salle se remplit d'hiboux, déposant des parchemins en une nuée de plumes. Et comme la dernière fois, Dumby ouvre en premier sa lettre. Là c'est une photo de lui, jeune, qui apparaît. Et les autres suivent. (pam pam paaaaam)._

Poudlard's news

le premier journal du château

Article 2 : La grosse dinde

La grosse dinde qui rit, n'est pas un animal, même si elle glousse comme la bête et qu'elle l'est énormément, bête. Oh certes, elle a l'air très stupide, mais ne vous fiez pas, c'est une tactique de séduction dite « Technique du gros boudin » ; C'est une catin qui trémousse son derrière sous votre nez en pensant que vous vous dîtes « Celle-la, je vais te l'attraper ! »… Ca ne marche pas car, ne nous faisons pas d'illusion, elle est moche. Certes, elle fait tout pour vous plaire ; elle se fait belle ; elle fait ressortir sa poitrine Kleenex et rit à chaque blague que vous faites, si vaseuses qu'elles soient. Elle fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que vous dîtes afin de se noyer dans vos yeux dès que vous commencez vos explications.

Toute petite, elle travaillait déjà son futur talent, devant un miroir, mais jamais dans son bain car elle est si faible d'esprit qu'elle aurait coulé à pique. La grosse dinde qui glousse a grandit ; elle a dix ans, et rit comme un cachalot à chaque mot de son institutrice, et version gros boudin, elle se la joue à fond. Vers l'âge de seize ans, elle en a assez d'être la seule à se faire insulter, alors elle cherche un homme ; et quand elle l'a trouvé, elle s'accroche à lui comme un morpion. Puis trois mois plus tard, elle a réussit sa mission, et lui, il boit pour oublier son malheur.  
Plus tard, dans sa vie d'adulte, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler cette chose un adulte, elle se gave de pomme-chips et de coca-cola. Elle se prend pour une jeune, se promène en mini-jupe et drague le petit copain de sa fille, elle-même une grosse dinde qui glousse. Elle est encore pire que plus jeune, si débile que vous en avez la cervelle qui tombe dans les godasses. Elle croie toujours au Père Noël, et chaque année, elle se commande un homme parce que le dernier est mort d'une cirrhose du foi. Elle se retrouvera, soit dans la rue à faire la manche, soit en psychiatrie pour zoophilie canine.

Il est impératif de la reconnaître si vous voulez l'éviter : Elle rit tout le temps comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Elle est moche, pas futée, tout chez elle est artificiel et sa moumoute se décolle. Si toutefois un doute persistait, faîtes-lui lire le portrait du dépressif : Si elle rit comme une folle hystérique, inquiétez-vous ; mais si elle rit chaque fois que vous lui dîtes « Piou-piou », alors, calmement, faîtes demi-tour et FUYEZ… Elle réagit comme un dinosaure, vous serez loin avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de votre absence. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui viendraient à se reconnaître dans ce portrait, pour les mots : Catin, moche, faible d'esprit, morpion, débile, zoophile, folle hystèrique, et dinosaure, qui sont tous des gens qui ne m'ont rien fait.

Voici un example flagrant d'une grosse dinde, voyez donc ces photos, dont le visage de la protagoniste a été effacé. Ce bout de tissu coloré, aux motifs léopard, est typique de cette espèce animale. Ma chère, voici un conseil: change de cerveau, d'amies qui disent que tu es bien fringuée, prend un coach sportif pour tes bourrelets, un chirugien pour ton visage et ta voix, un coiffeur, un styliste, et un professeur de bonnes manière. Plus simple: va te perdre dans un poulallier, au milieu des dindes, ou au fin fond de la Sibérie, un sac sur la tête. Tu as compris, Lav-Lav?

Je vous dis à la prochaine, avec un nouvel article qui dévoilera votre véritable identité face à tous. Je connais tous vos secrets.

Signé, la Pythie.

**Prochain chapitre, réunion de notre héroïne avec certains professeurs, informations sur Voldemort **


End file.
